The Waitress Challenge
by Mysticlee333
Summary: It was all fun and games, until Erin opened his mouth and ruined everything


"Armin stop staring," Erin whispered to his friend across the table. Armin snapped out of his trance to look at Erin.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Armin spoke quickly. Erin gave a smug grin and Armin suddenly got a bad feeling.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Erin questioned pointing to the cafes favorite waitress as she took orders.

"Are you kidding?" Armin spoke softly as to not attract attention. "Do you not remember what happened to Jean last month?"

 **Flash back... In the University**

 _The guys in class behind Erin and Armin wouldn't stop talking, but for once Armin was interested. Rainer made a comment earlier in the week saying Jean was gay and had to prove otherwise. This was the lesson they'd make an arrangement before break._

 _"I'm not gay," Jean stated confidently. "I'll do anything to prove it," the other boys nodded._

 _"Okay then" Rainer spoke up. "Do you remember that cafe across the road?" Jean nodded in response. "Well you have to ask out that hot waitress."_

 _Erin had to choke down the laugh that threatened to escape at those words. Jean nodded at the idea. If it goes well he'll have a new girlfriend and if not he'll be publicly humiliated, but what of that is new._

 _As soon as the bell rang for break everyone in that class went to the cafe, even Professor Zoe wanted to see this. Everyone took a seat and ordered a simple coffee, some got a sandwich or pie. It was smart to open a cafe so close to a university were so many people like to buy lunch._

 _As the waitress got to the table Jean was at the room went silent. Everyone was waiting for the humiliation. She stood in front of the table with a pen and note pad._

 _"What'll it be today?" she asked with her normal smile. The others at the table ordered first. Conny asked for a cup of tea two sugars, Sasha tried to order everything but settled for the 'Sasha Special" and Marco got a simple black coffee. Jean gulped knowing it was time. He took a deep breath and started._

 _"I'd like your number," though her smile was still there you could see the shock. She took a moment then nodded seeming to register what just happend._

 _"Sorry, we're out of that. How about I just get your usual?" she asked calmly. Jean nodded at her thankful she didn't make a scene. She flashed one of her smiles then walked away._

 **End of flash back**

Erin smiled at the memory. After that day it was made into a challenge to see who could get the hoty at the cafe. "She'll think it's just another joke like she did with Rainer," Armin stated remembering the week after that.

 **Another flash back**

 _It was a reasonable day in the cafe. Today was Rainer's turn to try and get the girl who worked there. As she was giving him his coffee and lunch he stopped her._

 _"Are you free this afternoon?" He asked strait up. She told him she wasn't as she walked away, but Rainer followed her. "What about tomorrow?" He asked again._

 _"No," she said simply stacking some dirty plates on a bench._

 _"What are you doing this weekend?" Rainer asked as a final resort. You could see the unusually mischievous grin capture her lips. She stood there and looked him in the eye._

 _"Not you," she stated receiving an applause from those present in the cafe. Some even whooped at her while others laughed at the scene. Jean in particular was very happy with this result. He believed it to be karma, but Armin wasn't listening. After the day with Jean he and Erin would go every day so that Armin can watch as this girl walked around the space giving people their lunch. He was hypnotized._

 **End of another flash back**

Erin gave Armin a serious look before he answered.

"How many guys do you think she can tun down before she finally gives in?" if in any was there was something that would lower Armin's selfasteem it was a pep-talk with Erin.

"I didn't realize you had so much faith in me," he stated obviously sarcastic and angry. Erin thought for a moment trying to think of what he just said. Once he'd figured it out how Armin took his last statement he smacked himself for being so stupid.

"What I meant was, she can only say 'no' so many times. Your smart, figure out what's going on," Erin explained failing at being inspirational in every way.

Erin saw the look on Armin's face and realized he should phrase it differently. "Look buddy, everyone's doing this challenge. Even Ymir did it."

 **Yes another flash back**

 _Everyone has gathered the day after the waitress rejected Rainer to dingus ways to win this challenge._

 _"Okay, so far she's said no to Jean, Conny, Burtolt and Rainer," Sasha stated full of honesty._

 _"There has to be a good reason," Rainer contributed to the conversation._

 _"Why, because she said no to you?" Ymir asked with an obvious chuckle. Christa looked at her girlfriend with anger._

 _"Ymir that was uncalled for," she stated. Ymir looked at her love with apologetic eyes._

 _"Sorry babe. I wont do it again," at the last couple of words Christa's eyes lit up. She reached up and kissed Ymir on the cheek._

 _" That's it," Jean shouted gaining the attention of the group. "She's gay," everyone laughed at the idea of the hot waitress being a lesbian, but after some consideration it became a reasonable idea._

 _After a long conversation it was agreed that Ymir would have a go at the waitress the next day._

 _Once the bell for break to begin signaled the next day everyone had swarmed to the cafe. The girl walked over to Ymir's table unaware as always. She looked at the four in front of her._

 _"Do you uni kids always travel in packs?" she asked seriously. Christa laughed because it really did seem that way._

 _"No," Ymir instantly responded "Do you wanna go to dinner sometime?" she asked forgetting trying to win her over. The girl shook her head._

 _"Sorry, I don't swing that way, if you know what I mean," the girl stated and Ymir nodded. If your not gay your not gay. That's the way Ymir saw it anyway._

 **End of yes another flash back**

Armin nodded "and she was rejected to," he stated as a matter of fact. "Maybe she has a boyfriend," Armin suggested only to receive a nod in reply.

"Seems reasonable," Erin agreed. "Why don't you ask her?" Armin began to chock on thin air coursing Erin to laugh at his reaction. "Its not that scary is it?" Armin nodded.

"I've never spoken to her," Erin looked a bit worried for a minute.

"How is that possible?" Erin asked baffled. Armin simply explained how every time he got the chance to speak to her someone would always interrupt. Even Erin interfered by ordering his food for him. "Well from know on you're on your own," Erin stated leaning back in his seat.

"Sure," Armin chuckled rolling his eyes. "You always order my food for me. Its second nature to you," Erin nodded seeing where his friend was coming from.

"What you can train into yourself you can train out," that statement left the table in silence. Even though he hated it Armin had to admit that Erin had a point.

The girl had walked over a bit ago and was patiently waiting for the conversation to end. As silence finally filled the air she spoke.

"What would you like today?" she asked giving both boys a scare. Erin smiled at Armin and gestured for him to say something grinning like an idiot.

"C-could we h-have the usual p-please?" Armin stuttered out. The lady nodded smiling and walked off.

"See, told you your on your own," Erin smiled receiving a glare from his best friend. "Why didn't you say anything we just talked about?" Erin asked really curious.

"How long was she standing there?" Erin's eyes slowly grew in size at his friends question. How long was she there? Did she hear the conversation? If she did then why didn't she say anything?

The questions filled Erin's head and before either of them new it, she was back with two coffees and two sandwiched placed on a tray. Before she was able to walk away Erin grabbed her arm.

"How long were you standing there before you spoke up?" He asked only to receive a small shrug from the girl. "What did you hear?" was the next question he voiced into assistance.

"Something about asking a girl out or not being able to speak... I wasn't really paying attention," she stated as Erin let out a sigh of relief.

"Well I'll just go..." she was interrupted by Erin who hadn't let go of her arm.

"one more thing," he smirked finally letting go. "You could of had your pick of almost any guy in this place," he waved his hand to the groups of people in the cafe as he spoke gaining the attention of the others. "Yet you say no." He returned his attention to the girl in front of him as he spoke again. "I guess what I want to know is, why?" he finished.

She looked at him then the rest of the people in the cafe when she realized this was something they all wanted to know. "Can I answer this with a question of my own?" she asked seriously. By now even Professor Akerman who Professor Zoe conned into coming to watch about a month ago had gained interest, and Professor Akerman was only there to see those brats get rejected.

Erin nodded in response knowing any answer would be good enough, unless is was a riddle. Then he'd be pissed. The smile that always seemed to be on this girls face had disappeared. "What's my name?" Everyone went silent as Armin moved in his chair. "How old am I?" Jean hid his face as Rainer started to shuffle to the exit.

"Why do I work at this dumb cafe instead of getting a university education like the rest of you?" the silence was all the response she got. "What's my favorite color? number? animal? something?" she seemed to break but silence was her only answer. "Admit it Erin," he looked up to her to see the un-shed tears in the corner of her eyes. "I'm just that girl who gives you your coffee when you want a cheep lunch," the words rang in his head. Before the challenge that was all she was to us, he thought feeling slightly guilty. "I want my first date to be with someone who actually cares about me enough to know the basics about me."

Shock ran through the room at those 's never been on a date before? Jean internally screamed. How the hell? Ymir thought. She's just so hot. How is it possible? Rainer's mind began to trail off.

She gave an obviously fake smile before she started to walk away, and this time Erin let her. It was obvious that from that day the challenge was off. She didn't get to far before she heard someone say something she never thought she'd hear.

"Roselinda-sina Robita Roan. Age 22 in two months and eight days," she turned to see the young blond that's never said a word to her before today standing at the table with red dusting over his cheeks.

"You have a part time scholarship you got doing volunteer work at our uni," the people in the room looked at the boy in complete shock. How'd he know this about her?

"Purple is your favorite color though blue is a close second. twenty-one is your favorite number because of you twenty first birthday party, and I believe you are quite fond of the snow tiger."

Know Armin new what it felt like when the only thing you can hear in response is silence. "How the hell do you know that?" Rainer shouted. Armin looked at him then back at her just to see that she was thinking the same thing.

"Your anty is big on conversation," she nodded in understanding at the statement, but Rainer was not satisfied.

"How do you know her anty?" Rainer practically squealed. Armin smiled.

"Why should I tell you when you ask after I've told you eight times already?" once again the room was silent. Not even Erin had listened to Armin about this.

Suddenly voice broke the silence. "Hay what was your name again? I didn't quite catch it in the babel of Armin," Erin asked reciving a chuckle from her.

"Roselinda-sina Robira Roan," Erin gave a worried glace so she spoke again. "Just call me rose," Erin nodded this time.

"Then Rose would you like to go out with my friend Armin here?" he pointed in front of him. Armin glared at Erin then gave Rose an apologetic smile. She smiled back and opened her mouth to speak, but never said a word.

At that moment, the phone began to ring. Rose ran to it as if there was a fire leaving everyone with the unanswered question.

Armin sat down "why'd you do that?" he whispered to his friend. Erin gave him a smile and shrugged.

"You worn't going to do it. I thought the only way was for me to ask for you," Erin relied simply. Armin's anger only grew until there was a loud crash from the kitchen were Rose had disappeared.

Everyone turned there attention in the direction of the noise then saw Rose come speeding out of the room. "We're closed. You all have to leave," she said hurriedly as she began to push Rainer out the door.

"What?" Rainer yelled over his shoulder. Other people began to stand up wondering what had happened.

"I'm closing the cafe early today. Now get out," she growls only causing a great deal of suspicion to rise.

She wouldn't answer any questions. Armin doubted she was listening. "That was strange," Erin told once they were back at school, but Armin had a bad feeling in his stomach. He felt like he new what was happening, and it made him want to cry. He wasn't going to tell the others about it because he wasn't sure, and he doubted they'd listen, but he hoped everything would be fine.

The bell rang for class and the shuffling of shoe's was heard as students walked through the halls to class. No one in Armin and Erin's class could concentrate. All their minds were stuck on Rose the waitress across the road and what might have happened.


End file.
